Senran Kagura: Corona's Valentines Mayhem
by VirusChris
Summary: It's that time of the year again! Yup, it's Valentine's Day! Where all the girls do their best to win the hearts of the boy they love! But what do Ninja girls do this time of year? Even they are in on it as well! And a certain young man is in the center of this chaotic storm! OCxHarem Takes place from my main story: "Senran Kagura: Kage Hansei no Corona".


**Senran Kagura: Corona's Valentines Mayhem**

 **By VirusChris**

 _A Valentine's Day special spinoff story series_

* * *

 **Summary:** It's that time of year again where girls all scramble to get or make that perfect chocolate for their special someone and this year the Shinobi girls will finally partake this once a year event. And a certain black-haired young man is the center of it all. Can he survive the mad dash of the many Kunoichi that he unbeknownst had made fallen in love with him or will he succumb to an early chocolate-ly grave with the many ladies veering for his love!

Stay tune for this crazy silly adventure of ninja romance!

 _An interlude side-story of_ _ **Senran Kagura: Kage Hansei no Corona**_ _. May or may not be canon to the main story._

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Hanzo Academy Girl's Chocolate War!

* * *

Today was a wonderful. A wonderful day indeed! Especially for many couples out today on the streets and school for it was none other than Valentine's Day! A special day for many young girls to confess their feelings for their special someone with home-made chocolates… or store-brand if they're not capable of making it.

It's not like someone can make somehow turn chocolate it into poison or vomit or whatever tasteless edible substance. Even girls from the rural town of Inaba are not _that_ horrible of cooks! Even curry is something they can't mess up!

… Hmm? I wonder why that it feels as though that if one says that, they're a complete naïve, ignorant, and lucky fool for uttering that? And blessed to never have gone there? Carrying on.

Many girls in the Japan love this time of year and pep themselves up to woe their object of desires. Even girls from the prestigious Hanzo Academy are not exception.

Except for the **special** class of students that don't engage in such frolicking activities. Due to the nature of their class and work they're not usually able to partake in it. As they have more important things to worry about.

But not this year.

This year… a new classmate had joined them. Not just any classmate. A boy.

Why is that so special? Well it's because, he's the only boy in a class fill of girls. As their studies go on and the girls each learned more and more about him and see deep within his heart what kind of special and wonderful guy he is they all couldn't help, but fall for him.

For that, this year the girls will finally take part in one of the most important events of a normal girl's life.

 **ROMANCE!**

 **LOVE!**

 **CHOCOLATE!**

 **CHAOS!**

 **BOOBS!**

…

…

… OK… who wrote that last one? I know I sure didn't.

Anyway. These girls aren't any normal girls though. Oohoho noooo… that's a special kind of girls. One you rarely see this day and age.

Kunoichi!

Yes, Ninja, Shinobi, that is what they are! From the shadowy parts of the prestigious school the lady ninjas finally finish their preparations for winning the boy's heart of their dreams.

Just a few drops of anaphrodisiac liquid here and here, the blonde one thought with such lewd ideas in her head. Giggling like a madwoman.

Luckily the other four are not doing that.

Poor kid… I hope he survives this! Now let's see what he's doing right now as we wait for the girls to approach them with their chocolates? Shall we?

* * *

Walking down the empty corridors of the shadowy parts of the school, a black-haired young game was humming a note with a blessed look on his face. Innocently and cheerily looking outside the windows–Which thankfully no one can look through as the windows outside like look the wall to allow the people inside to observe without detection–and takes note of all the lovely couples outside enjoying themselves.

The boy's name is **Christopher Corona**. From what he can remember of himself. You see here, he has lost his memories of his past and it seems like he's confused about himself and what to do. Being found by some Shinobi they took him in and provided a place for him to stay. Not to mention some unmentionable facts to why else he is staying. Though that's a tale to be told in the main story.

He had short somewhat wild spiky jet-black hair. The tips for most of his bangs are highlighted pure white like snow, but these were not dye. It's naturally fades to white and it seems to be due to a genetic mutation in the boy's DNA. Not that he's complaining it's pretty cool. Plus saves him a lot of money at the hair salon.

Instead of donning the school uniform, he wore his casual attire as he doesn't quite like dressing up that much in uniform. He prefers his own style to speak what kind of person he is. That and the uniform is kinda tight on his body. No breathing room at all.

His outfit consist of a long-sleeved red hoodie, a bit on the heavy side, with a v-collar black short-sleeved t-shirt underneath it. His yin & yang sun-shaped pendant hanging near the middle of his chest, the silver chain lace wrapped around his neck. Fingerless leather black gloves, something that soldiers sometimes wear.

To finish his outfit, he wore baggy over-the-knee cargo shorts with his footwear being basic black basketball sneakers with white soles. His white socks are barely visible tucked in the sneakers.

All in all, a pretty normal, but adventurous look one could say.

As his bright blue eyes scan outside he let out a blessed sigh. He always enjoyed seeing people happy, especially on Valentine's Day when people can express their feelings for one another. That's why he loves romance stories, official, fanfic, or otherwise he enjoys a good read on them. Especially comical ones. It fills his heart up with happiness when in the end his ship comes true. Or if not, he can just write one up himself.

He does drabble from time to time writing stories on his off-time.

Leaving the corridors, he makes his way to the classroom where he studies to be a Ninja. True they normally have classes to attend to, but today Master Kiriya, their Sensei, decided to give them this day off for no reason at all. Though he asked Chris to come visit him early this morning in the classroom to discuss something with him. What, he doesn't know.

Upon entering he is surprised to see the elderly ash-colored black suit gentleman waiting for him. His back to Chris as he waited for him and turned around when he entered the room.

Usually Kiriya-sensei tends to pop up with smoke bombs to greet his students… with lots and lots of smoke.

"You're here," he retorted immediately without waiting for a response.

"Yeah, there's something you wanted to talk to me about Kiriya-sensei?" Chris called with a tilted head curiously.

The senior Shinobi turned around to meet his gaze, "Indeed. I just wanted to give you ample warning ahead of time."

"Huh?"

"Yes. I'm sure you are aware what today is, right?" Kiriya-sensei eyed the boy as he asked the obvious which the boy nodded, "Good. Normally we wouldn't have the day off in class for this holiday, but Hanzo-sama insisted we took the break."

Chris thought back playfully with folded arms as he recalled that, "Yeah. I know. I was a bit surprised. I'm not sure why, but it's nice to get a break. Ninjas aren't machine after all, we need our rest!"

"Right…" Kiriya-sensei sighed defeatedly. True he knew the reason to why Hanzo wanted the day off was to help support his granddaughter in having alone time with the boy she's grown to love and wants what's best for her… that is true for a small part, but incidentally Asuka was the one to come down hard on her grandfather and demanded to have the day off on Valentine's Day.

It wasn't like he was going to deny them, but he couldn't refuse even if he wanted to. His granddaughter can just be as scary as his wife when she wanted to be.

Not to mention the other girls joining in the petition as well. Kiriya-sensei was surprised that Yagyuu of all people wanted in on it.

"Regardless, I still want to warn you about… the ordeals you have ahead of you today," the teacher ominous blurted with a serious look in his eyes.

The crimson boy tiled his head and arched his eyebrow in confusion, "Ordeals?"

"Yes," he nodded, "Considering you've become close friends with four groups of girls recently I expect you'll be reaching a great tribulation in the near future. Which is why I called you here. To give you advice for the trials ahead."

"O-Okay," Chris responded automatically but stepped back worriedly. He's got a bad feeling about this.

"Indeed… it's about the girls," Kiriya coughed into his hand, "You should know they'll come to give you chocolate as to show their appreciation to you, but it's not going to be simple. It might involve… ***gulped*** your life in peril."

"Huh? M-My life? But it's Valentine's Day!" the young boy exclaimed in disbelief, "What could possibly go wrong? It's not like they're going to poison me with chocolate… right?"

"It's much more preferable if it _were_ poison chocolate," the ash-haired man grunted.

"It sounds like you speak from experience?"

"… You have no idea… nor is it wise for you to know…"

The tone in his voice was no reassuring at all.

"All I ask for you is to stay alert and steel yourselves for what lies ahead. This, too, is another part of your training to be Shinobi!"

"RIGHT!" Chris shouted enthusiastic, pumping himself up with a ready stance in Tae Kwon Do. Then he faltered a bit, "Though… this is part of being a ninja too?"

"Indeed… you have no idea how many young Shinobi lost to their sanity to such grueling events," Kiriya clenched his fist in shame as he recalled all the numerous failure in his life as a teacher to protect his students on Valentine's Day.

"Umm…"

Before he could get a word in the shouji door slammed wide open surprising the two occupants in the room when a certain ponytail brunette entered the room scanning it until her eyes lied on her target; Chris.

"Oh, there you are!" Asuka chimed in happily as she waved at Chris, "I've been looking all over for you."

"It begins," Kiriya muttered under his breath, "I wish you all the luck in the Corona-san."

"Luck?"

With that Kiriya dropped a smoke bomb into the ground and covered the entire room with smoke as the two students coughed and waved their hands to whisk it away.

" ***cough*** Seriously, sensei? ***cough*** Will we ever stop adding so much smoke in his bombs?" Chris coughed the last of the dusty powder as the room returned to normal in a few seconds.

"Geez, Kiriya-sensei," Asuka pouted, but her mood brighten up a bit when she realized she's alone with Chris and blushed happily at the thought. Ever since she found him in the woods that fateful day, nursed him back to health, and train together as Ninja soon after she developed strong feelings for the boy.

With today being the day, she will express how much he means to her.

"Anyway, Chris-kun," Asuka bubbly hopped over to his side with that oh-so adorable smile on her face, "I wanted to give you something special today."

"Oh? That's great," the boy smiled excitedly, but faltered for a moment, "Though I realize I didn't get you or any of the others anything for today. Sorry about that."

She simply giggled, "It's alright, you can worry about that on White Day."

"White Day…?" he pondered for a moment and then realized, "Oh!"

White Day is a day celebrate mostly in the Asian territories of the world where the men on that day returns the gesture that got on Valentine's Day a month earlier with chocolate themselves. Happens on March 14 as well. So, he had time to give something special for the girls at a later day.

"Alright then, I'll be sure to get you something in return on that day. I'll make sure it's special just for you Asuka-chan," Chris replied back innocently to her. Not realizing the full weight of his words.

Upon hearing that Asuka felt like a gushing mess. Her heart was thumping wildly in her ample chest right now and can't slow it down. It's what made her fall in love with him in the first place. The fact he took everyone he met into consideration and did something special each of them. Never sideling them. Well unless they all came at him at once.

Still it made it all the more perfect for her. She worked really hard on her chocolate special.

"Yeah, I made you some special chocolate I wanted you to have," a flustered Asuka explained as she pulled out a bento box from her womanly assets which Chris blushed furiously witnessing it. The young bosom brunette wasn't aware of that as she blissfully took out the bento box.

Her home-made honmei-choco, chocolates of love, will decidedly win Chris's heart and the two of them will live happily together as Shinobi and bride. Like her parents! Like they always say, the quickest way man's heart is through his stomach! And Chris loves to eat!

"Oh wow," he finally regained his composure after seeing the girl he's grown close to do that in front of him, but the mention of chocolate got his mind instantly out of the gutter he was fast approaching into, "I love chocolate! I can't… wait… for… uuuuh?"

He stuttered a bit upon seeing the chocolate that Asuka had prepare for him. He's happy she made it for him, but what the concoction was… didn't seem safe in away?

It was being Futomaki rolls, her favorite dish, but with chocolate syrup dripped on top of them with a strawberry on top. Not to mention it looks like, along with the white chocolate-looking rice, she stuffed many assorted flavors of chocolate inside the roll like a turducken. And to finish it, it looked like it was sprinkled with some white hershey kisses all over it too.

It's ingenious in its own way, but… combining all those chocolate? Is that really safe to consume?

"I knew you'd be speechless!" Asuka clasped her hands together in utter joy not realizing that Chris's agape mouth was from worry than glad, but she wasn't paying attention, "I spent all night looking up different types of chocolate and remembering your favorites! Not to mention I wanted to add a personal touch so I made the chocolate look like Futomaki! It's even wrapped in seaweed like normal. Considering when Ikaruga-san combined our favorite food together that one time I'm sure it works here as well."

"Umm…," the boy didn't know what to do. I mean, there's _some_ logic to her meaning, but that was a surprising one-time deal with Ikaruga's cooking, but maybe she's a talented cook after all? It was delicious no doubt about it, but something about this… wasn't.

Chris looked at the chocolate special in the bento box and back to Asuka, hope-filled eyes glittering with stars, waiting for him to dig into her home-made chocolate treat. She was waiting on bated breath when he took a bite of her treat.

He was in a dilemma, on one hand he could eat it and possibly end up in the hospital or on the other decline Asuka's offer. However, he knew it would break her heart especially when she spent all that time making it for him.

Steeling himself he grabbed one of the chocolate futomaki rolls. Who knows, perhaps it could be good after all? Here's to hoping.

He opened his mouth to start his first bite into the tasty(?) treat and Asuka is looking on more eagerly.

As his teeth almost touched the roll…

"Pardon the intrusion Asuka-san, I need to burrow Chris-san for a moment," a second feminine voice spoke up.

"Huh?"

Before either one of them could register what happened Chris was suddenly swished away by one of their classmate, but grabbing his arm and yanking him out of the room with her, and in the chaos of it the chocolate futomaki flew into the.

"My chocolate!" Asuka quickly divebombed to get her home-made chocolate before it hit the ground.

After recovering she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked around the room.

"Eh? Who was that just now…?"

* * *

Slightly dizzy from the sudden kidnapped, Chris was plopped down onto a cushion in a large grandiose room. He realized who it was that took him.

"Ikaruga-san?" he was honestly surprised she brought him to her room. Normally she doesn't drag him into her room unless he needed something from her and sometimes she's a little embarrassed to let him in. Which he found absolutely adorable mind you.

"I apologize for taking your time away from Asuka, but I wanted to give you something today," the dark ravenette girl spoke up calmly and elegantly as the noble daughter she is. Though truthfully, she was flustered in the inside right now.

She's alone. In her room. With a boy. On Valentine's Day. Honestly, she's amazed she's kept a straight face on the whole way.

If this was the old her, she wouldn't have batted an eye or really cared about this holiday. However, after meeting her friends at the Academy she slowly, but surely changed, and became the person she is right now. Now to mention the boy recently added to the room warmed her heart with his actions and honestly. His caring and devoted nature enticed her heart and couldn't help but fall for him.

That's way she went out of her way to show how much he means to her and with Valentine's Day it was the perfect chance to do so. She made sure to research well.

"Um… n-no worries Ikaruga-chan, though I would've liked to finish my business with Asuka first before you yanked me away," he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, with his trademark grin on his face, "I understand you want to see it, but I don't want to do it at the expense of our friend's feeling you know?"

"Uh, you're right," she brought her hand to her mouth in realization. She was _indeed_ rude to Asuka and should've waited until their business was concluded first, but she was too eager to give him his Valentine's Day present, "I'm sorry… I'll be sure to apologize to Asuka soon."

"As long as you understand, I don't mind," he smiled warmly and sweetly at her, "I enjoy everyone's company. So, I really like spending time with each of you. I'm happy for it."

Butterflies in her stomach now. Her instantly heated up and clenched her left accommodating chest to calm her heart. Why must he be so gosh darn cute?!

"R-Right, though it still doesn't excuse what I did," she coughed into her hand to calm her nerves as she looked directly into Chris' bright blue eyes, "I wish to give you my Val… I mean, a gift to show my appreciation for you. Both as a model student and friend."

"Oh?"

Ikaruga could not contain her excitement much long as she grabs the large white sheet that was covering the large table in the middle of the room and she flicked it off. When Chris saw what it was underneath his eyes budged out at the spread he was.

There were many different types of extravagant chocolate laid about all over the table. Not just a few, but a smorgasbord of them that you see at fancy buffet. A chocolate Eiffel Tower, fondue cake, a chocolate cake that looks almost like those wedding cakes, assorted imported chocolates, and many more than Chris isn't sure of.

It was an All-You-Can-Eat Chocolate Buffet.

He didn't know what to say when he saw everything. Did Ikaruga make all of these or did she buy them? He knows she's a great cook, but taking all the time to make all _these_? There's no way.

"I know what you're thinking," the class rep called out to the dazed boy as if reading his mind, "I know there's a lot of chocolate here, but I wasn't sure what to make. So, I made all of them!"

That statement stunned him even further.

"I read up that boys preferred something more hand-made than store-bought so I looked up online and found many recipes regarding all these chocolates. I wanted to make the most special one, but I wasn't sure what to do. So, I decided to make one of each let you have a bite of everyone to see what you like best. It took myself several days to make them and keep them fresh, as well as securing the ingredients."

"Ikaruga-chan… I-I really appreciate what you did, but don't you think you want a little overboard a bit?" he voiced his concern. He loves chocolate, but seeing how big and how much delicate sweets they were this is no doubt give him an upset stomach and cavity if he consumes them all. But, they _look_ so good! He wants to try them all.

"No… you don't like the chocolate I have?" Ikaruga muttered in defeat. She didn't realize she went overboard and most likely now put him off with her hard work. Well _too_ much hard work. "I see, this was a mistake. I really have no clue on what to do on Valetine's Day…"

"W-Wait… I'm not mad!" Chris quickly waved his hands in exaggerated movements to apologize, "I was just surprised, that's all! I didn't think you would go all out for me like this. Honestly, I'm really happy did. Incidentally, I do like what I see and want to try them all out. So… can we eat them together?"

She suddenly beamed with delight upon hearing his words, "O-Of course! I'm so glad you don't mind. I'm really inexperience about all this, but I read that chocolate taste even better when eating together… with… um… a dear friend."

Both classmate blushed now letting the words and the atmosphere sink in. He didn't really think it would get like that with Ikaruga, but he suddenly recall Asuka and how little he spent time with him. He'll have to make it up to her.

Not noticing that Ikaruga took a fork and sampled out of the chocolate treats, she hovered it over to Chris with that bright beautiful smile of hers. She was just filled with bouncy energy at this moment that intoxicated just about anyone who saw how truly happy she was at this moment.

"Say 'Ah~' Chris-kun," Ikaruga cutely said as she brought the chocolate treat to his mouth, her other hand underneath to make sure to catch anything that might drop, "Be sure to eat and savor every bit of chocolate here."

He didn't know if his stomach can't take that many sweets at a time, but as a man he must accept responsible and receive all of her chocolate. He promised her to eat it together with her. He moved in close to take a bit and…

"Hiya Chris-kun~! Come with me!" an upbeat voice boomed in the room.

"Eh?" he blurted out. No sooner as he saw a face appeared in front of him, he was swiped into the ceiling and dragged away.

All the while in the span of three seconds.

Ikaruga blinked at the sudden turn of events. A moment ago, who was about to have Chris dine on all manor of chocolate crusines from other the world, the next he was gone. A flickering dotted line outline of where he was, was all that was left.

She was confused, then worried, and finally fuming angry. She spent all that time and effort learning about different chocolate to give to Chris, and she knew who ruined it for her.

"KATSURAGI-SAN! HOW DARE YOU!"

* * *

"Eh… what… wait… where? What the–!?" was all the boy said after struggling to understand what had happen to him in those few moments. He was suddenly throw onto a beanie cushion when he was brought into someone else's room.

A sense of dread filled his spine, knowing who it was that spirited him away.

"Happy Valentine's Day… _Chris-kun_ ~!" a honey-coated voice sang out as someone glomped behind him and covered his eyes with their hands.

He sighed. There's no point delaying the inevitable, "Hey there, Katsu-chan. How are you? Is today been treating you good today?"

Lifting her hands from his eyes, the blonde-haired kicker moved close to the boy's ear and whispered seductively into them, "Hmmhmm~… so far it's been just perfect. Hehehe, but it could be even more so with a certain boy here with me. In my room. _Alone_ ~."

The why she spoke slowly and enticingly sent goosebumps throughout his entire body, his heart beating faster, and holding in his breath. He was ensured to this extremely flirty girl's wily whims. Chris justly had no idea how to handle her in situations like this.

"Is… is that so?" he gulped. His throat was getting dry and his face heating up. He **needs** to get out of this situation, before his carnal lust and instincts take over. He's done an admirable job keeping the beast within tamed, but the dam will soon break if Katsuragi keeps smashing against it.

Katsuragi purred as she rubbed her face against his cheek and giggled, "Absolutely."

Though he was thinking about how to escape his situation, he halted his train of thought for a moment. It IS Valentine's Day and it's only fair to face Katsuragi and see what she has in store for him. I mean it's not like she's going to doing something unbelievable rash, right? … Oh, he hopes not.

"Wait here… I got a special surprise for ya!" the bright and energetic girl stood up all of a sudden and dashed out of the room and into her closet. She peeped out through the door for a moment to address the boy, "I'm getting your _special_ chocolate. You better stay put. I put a lot of effort into this one and normally don't do this for guys. Consider yourself one lucky bugger."

With that she left.

Leaving Chris all alone in the as he twiddled his thumbs while waiting. I mean how bad could it be? It's chocolate… but, then again, it's Katsuragi. He needs to be wary. Though he hoped he acts normal for one.

Suddenly the lights in the room dimmed out shocking the boy.

"Eh? What's going on?"

" _Chris-kun~ Time for your chocolate~_ ," a seductively voice called out from the dark and he instantly froze. He knew it was Katsuragi, but what is she planning?

Then the lights turn back on, blinding Chris for a moment. When he eyes readjusted itself to the light he looked on ahead… and his eyes suddenly bulged nearly out of his sockets.

Laying on her side, perched up by her left elbow, was Katsuragi sitting on the table. But that wasn't what absolutely shaken the boy to his core. No… the reason why was…

She was stark bare naked.

The only thing that was 'covering' he, and making her the only thing close to being modest, was all the chocolate sauce poured all over her chest, waist, and thighs. She even had whipped cream on the center of her chest and all around her private parts near her legs. Red ribbons adore her head, arms, and legs. Acting like she was a present.

In a sense… _she_ was his chocolate for Valentine's Day.

Upon seeing and realizing the whole thing in front of him, his face erupted into a burning hot red mess and steaming came out of his ears.

No way. No way. No way. No way. No frickin' way this was real!

"Like what you _see_ big boy?" Katsuragi purred as she licked her lips before advancing on the frozen still young man, paralyzed by her beauty and outrageous act, "I'm been waiting a _long_ time to do this. I wanted to show you… how much I _love_ you. I don't want anyone else as my husband except you… _Chris-kun_ ~."

She squeezed her breasts together as she had them dangle them in front of him. He has lost all reason and thought process as seemed to be staring longingly at them.

Katsuragi mischievously giggled to herself. She got him where she wanted him. Not only is the chocolate sauce something she made herself… she even added a special _something_ into the mix. A little anaphrodisiac to spice up their love life… and get him to take the other girls into their fold too. Her plan was making all too perfectly.

Chris's arm started to twitch and move slightly upward. He was no longer in control of his own body. Katsuragi's heart was pounding thunderously to it all, she's both happy and a little anxious about the whole thing. She wants to explore all these feelings with the boy who manage to capture her heart and wants him to take a bite of her… or suck her bosom she thought sinfully.

She could hardly contain herself.

"Excuse me," someone bluntly stated as someone grabbed the hood of Chris' hoodie.

"GAH?!"

All in a flash, the boy and the intruder vanished as quickly as she arrived. Katsuragi's eyes started to twitch. She worked on and lilting the fire in his loin and have him 'eat' her out as his chocolate, and the expression on his face was just icing on the top. The perverted girl was going to _savor_ every bit with him and embrace him in the most romantic and seductive way possible.

Until someone had to steal him and throw a wrench in her plans.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

She was going to claim her prize once and for all! …Sadly… she had to put her clothes back on and clean up before she did. Katsuragi DOES have some form of decency after all.

* * *

Being dragged around all day is beginning to take a toll on the poor lad's mind and spirit. Not to mention heart. His head was spinning and it took a moment for his nerves, and certain areas of his body, to calm down before he took note of his surroundings.

He was actually outside on top of the roof, sitting on a bench. It was a beautifully day, blue skies with not a single cloud in sight. The bright yellow sun shining above, and if anyone had a sun dial it would tell them it's nearly noon at this time, and the fresh air was very relaxing. A perfect day for romance.

Now that he's back to his senses, feeling ashamed for losing it with Katsuragi but sinfully enjoyed it from his other side, he wondered how whisked him away and save him from his (horrible?) fate from the blonde pervert.

When he looked to his side, he got his answer.

Yagyuu.

"Yagyuu-chan? You saved me?" the hoodie-wearing boy spoke up surprised by this time of events. He didn't think Yagyuu would go out of her way to rescue him from Katsuragi. While she doesn't like what Katsuragi does, she never really intervenes that much unless Hibari was involved. Though recently she did start to step in with him involved after that bonded some time ago.

The stoic pig-tailed girl nodded in his direction to answer him and looked back watching the sky.

The two of them sat in silent with one another. It was a nice change of pace; however, Chris wasn't sure where to go from here. He always tried his best to understand her and at times seemed to reach a compromise, but never reached the point where he could safely say they were close friends.

Unbeknownst to the boy, he didn't realize he was mistaken with that. Yagyuu does indeed think of him as a close friend, and recent events had made her grow feelings for him. Now she wished to partake in Valentine's Day and grow even closer to the boy. He's the only male she'll allow anywhere near Hibari or even date.

But right now, she wanted to be near him.

"Here," she called out rather suddenly surprisingly the boy as she handed a red box with a red and golden ribbon tying it together, "It's some giri-choco (courtesy chocolate) I got for you. I wanted to get you some."

"Oh? Why thank you Yagyuu-chan!" the dark-haired youth wasn't expecting it, "I really appreciate it! To be honest, I was kinda hoping I got some chocolates from you, too. So, thanks."

Yagyuu nodded and looked away. Chris, never noticed it, but Yagyuu was blushing under her scarf that was covering her face as her heart was thumping hard. Perhaps… maybe… a little… of course she fell for him too. Not only that but she lied about it being giri-choco, when it's really a honmei-choco she got him.

Not that she'll ever tell.

As he unwrapped his gift, he blinked in a bit. It wasn't really chocolate. Well sort of. What is was… was…

It was a large fried calamari with chocolate sauce covering the upper half of the seafood item. The squid was large enough for two people to enjoy.

She knew Yagyuu loved squid, but what this her gift. He didn't know if chocolate and squid were good together, but might as well? Right?

I brought Yagyuu's treat to his mouth, the corner of his eyes noticing the white-haired girl staring at him with her single non-eye patched eye, as he finally took a bite of someone's chocolate without interruption.

Much to his surprise and delight, it tasted amazing! Maybe it wasn't as bad as it seemed or maybe he had unique taste buds. Either way it was delicious.

The sides of Yagyuu's mouth twitched upward in a faint smile as she watched. She was glad the squid she caught and fried herself, then dipped into chocolate, came out alright.

As soon as he was going to take another bite, he felt someone else's cheek resting on his cheek and took a bite together with him. It was Yagyuu.

While the both of them did indeed take a bite of the calamari at the same time, he gulped almost immediately for the sudden skin contact from the disinterested girl. He wasn't expecting it.

"Um… Yagyuu-chan?"

Suddenly and without warning as Yagyuu pecked his cheek, much to his shock and flustering him as a result. He felt like she picked something off of his cheek when she did that, and touched his cheek.

"You had some squid on your cheek. I didn't want any of it to go to waste," she answered as if she had read his mind.

"O-Oh right…," he stuttered a bit with a burning face as he took another bite along with Yagyuu until the treat was all gone.

He's glad he finally got around to eating some chocolate, in a sense, but he felt bad for the other three for not trying these. Well Asuka and Ikaruga really… Katsuragi… he wished it she got normal chocolate instead.

Yagyuu moved closer to him and held his left hand with her right gently as she continue to look at the sky.

Amazed she was being so bold Chris looked down to her hand holding his and looked back at her. He didn't think she'd act so… romantic at all. This did look like the perfect picture of a couple spending time together.

"Chris-kun…," the stoic girl spoke up without looking his way, "Thanks for humoring me. I'm not interested in holidays that much, but I thought I try it out this one time. Hibari insisted after all."

Ah. That makes more sense. Though he wouldn't know she would've done it without Hibari's input.

"No problem."

"I hope you enjoyed what I prepared. I'm not much into cooking, but I hope it was sufficient for a treat… seeing as you were disturbed the same few times."

"So… you saw that, did ya?" he sighed defeatedly.

"Yes."

"Now then," she looked into his eyes, "I believe it's Hibari's turn now."

"Eh?" was all he got out before the girl suddenly yanked him off the bench and back inside to Hibari's room.

Though on their own to see Hibari, Yagyuu stopped the two of them in the middle of the corridor and allowed Chris to catch his breath and check his shoulder. Almost got disconnected there.

The umbrella-wielding girl turned around and stared deathly and ominously in Chris' direction, scaring the living daylights out of him. A dark aura emitted around her and her single visible eye was glowing red with purpose.

"Chris… I'm going to give you this one warning…," she said coldly causing him to gulp in place, "If you do anything to hurt or break Hibari's heart. I will **kill you**. Nothing you say or do will stop me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly! Crystal clear!" he agreed instantly and nodded repeatedly to show he got her point. Yagyuu can be extremely scary when it came to Hibari's safety.

"Good," was all she said before resuming their way to Hibari's room. While avoiding the other girls in case they were still looking for Chris.

Yagyuu rapped on the shouji door to Hibari's room and the door opened to reveal the pink-hair bunny-summoning girl of the school.

"Yagyuu-chan you came!" she flung over to her best friend and hugged her. Yagyuu smiled and had a bit of a nose bleed when Hibari hugged her. Truly she was in heaven. Though if Chris got into the hug as well… her heart wouldn't take it and faint.

Chris chuckled at the sight. Yagyuu will be Yagyuu.

When Hibari's eyes moved over to Chris's she beamed with innocent delight as she called him over, "Chris-kun! You're finally here! I was waiting for you! I hope you're ready for my chocolate surprise."

"Um… of course. Wouldn't miss it if you've got to all the trouble," he bashfully said rubbing the back of his head. Then the adorable first year girl grabbed her Senpai's arm and pulled him over to her.

"Thank you Yagyuu-chan!" the pinkette cried out happily to her best friend as she dragged Chris into her room so she can have her time with him alone, "Let's go Chris-kun! I can't wait for you to try out my chocolates!"

Yagyuu grunted where she stood and turned around. Guarding the door to make sure no one disturbed them until Hibari gave her Valentine's gift.

* * *

Entering Hibari's room, and the last girl of the group, he noticed how her room suited her character. With the overall pink theme and stuffed animals, it was a really cute room. Compared to Ikaruga's elegant room or Katsuragi's gym-like room with junk food all over the place.

"Sorry having Yagyuu-chan dragging you around Chris-kun. I still needed time to finish my sweets," Hibari adorably apologized as she pulled out a large box from one of her drawers, "But I wanted to make sure Yagyuu-chan got her chance to give you her Valentine's Day treat."

"No worries," Chris nodded to his Kohai, "It was a nice surprise. I really did enjoy what Yagyuu-chan prepared for me. I wasn't expecting, but thank you Hibari-chan. You two are really great friends."

Blushing profoundly at his words, Hibari smiled warmly. He really is a nice guy.

"Thanks Chris-kun. I'm really to have met you," the pinkette girl giggled as she presented the box to him, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

He smiled at him and opened the box, wondering what Hibari got him. Probably some small cakes or sweets.

"Don't worry, I promise to eat them all… stomachache be darned! I can't wait to try them!" he exclaimed excitedly, knowing full well this would give him indigestive problems in the future but he'll deal with it when the time comes.

Hibari smiled even brighter when he promised to have all of her sweets. She could die happy now.

Though when he opened it… he was mostly right. But he was WAY off.

It contained loads of sweets in it! Donuts, candy, cakes, cookies and much more cramped pack in the small box. Not only that it had whipped cream on them, cherries on top, sprinkles, strawberry sauce, hot fudge, and many other highly cholesterol-filled toppings on the sugary treats.

If Ikaruga wasn't bad enough with the many types of chocolate, this was overkill by a long mile. I mean, he understood they all wanted to way how they care about him in their own way, but they need to exercise retain. Speaking of, he's going to need to exercise a lot after today.

"Wow… that's… that's a lot!" he honestly stated, "I'm not sure where to begin. They all look so good."

He was telling the truth. It was like ice cream, a mess of one that is, and it did look _really_ good. He wanted to know how much they taste like.

"Hehehe… yeah, sorry," Hibari tilted her head embarrassedly and stuck out her tongue, "I went overboard, but I wanted to make the most tastiest treats for you. I really love you Chris-kun!"

Chr blushed heavily when she said that. It wasn't like 'I love you' statement in the most romantic sense, but came off more as an affectionate way to address a family member. Still his heart couldn't help, but thump faster.

"Oh… um… thank you… I like you a lot, too Hibari," the boy shyly looked away with a red face.

Hibari giggled as she watched him go grab one of her hand-made treats…

 ***BOOM***

Before her ceiling blew up and Katsuragi jumped down.

"There you are!" the blonde called out and tackled Chris to the ground before he got to try another sweet treat.

"GAH!? What the–?! Katsu-chan! Where did you…?" he blurted out in shock than got his head encased her Katsuragi's chest.

"I've been looking all over for you after Yagyuu took you away from me," Katsuragi grinned as she found her target, "But now I've found you. Shall we continue where we last left off… _big boy_?"

"Eh? Katsu-nee! What are you doing in here? I was going to give Chris-kun the sweets I made for him!" Hibari pouted angrily. She didn't like that she was disturbed when he was going to try out one of her home-made food. She really thought this would have Chris see her as the perfect wife with how great a cook she can be.

"Sorry Hibari-chan, but I got dibs first! Wait in line OK?" Katsuragi gave her the A-OK hand gesture and smiled nonchalantly, "After I'm done with him you can have your turn… if he has any energy left that is."

Just then the door slammed open and Yagyuu came storming in.

"I thought as much," Yagyuu glared at the perverted girl, "Katsuragi… release Chris-kun this instant. It was Hibari's turn."

"Says you! You stole him from me when it was MY turn with him!" the blonde pointed accusingly at the pig-tailed girl.

"NO! He was with me before you swooped in and took off with him!" another voice chimed in and two more figures entered Hibari's room.

It was Ikaruga and Asuka. The two of them met earlier and Ikaruga apologized to Asuka for her earlier behavior as she felt her nerves would give in if she didn't invite Chris to her room as soon as possible. Asuka understood, despite being a little angry and feeling betrayed, but she accepted her apologize.

When they learned Katsuragi got a hold on him they were like mad women looking high and low for them.

And their search led them here when they hear Katsuragi's voice from Hibari's room.

"And Chris didn't get to try my chocolate beforehand too!" Asuka exclaimed, but looked at her companion, "Oh… sorry for brining that up Ikaruga-san."

"No worries, it was my fault regardless," Ikaruga nodded apologetic once more to the second-year, "Anyway I know what you're planning. I won't leave Chris-san all alone with you! As class rep I will not allow it!"

"Pfft… says you," Katsuragi blew her off, "It's my decision what I want to give him. Plus he looked really interested in me as his chocolate."

All the girls blushed when they realized what she meant.

"Oh yes… you were naked and covered and chocolate when I grabbed Chris in the nick of time," Yagyuu recalled that event.

"She… WHAT?!" Ikaruga and Asuka exploded.

"Katsu-nee… did…," Hibari covered her mouth and blushed furiously. She didn't think she'd do that.

Realizing that she exposed Hibari to such vile thoughts Yagyuu cursed herself and returned her glare on Katsuragi, "Honestly… could you not give him chocolates like normal?"

"What can I say? Guys LOVE those kinds of things. I was just giving him the dream," Katsuragi waved it off.

Chris finally managed to escape Katsuragi grasp when she waved and hurried to the corner of the room panting and wheezing. He was going to suffocate. All he wanted was to eat some chocolate with his friends and spend some time with them. Not in any romantic sense, but this isn't what he had in mind.

"I knew it was something bad, but it was _worse_ than I thought!" Ikaruga couldn't contain her rage, "I thought better of you Katsuragi-san. But it seemed like I was wrong! You have no shame whatsoever!"

"Umu," Asuka folded her arms and glared at her fellow classmate, "Yeah! How could you do that to Chris-kun!?

"You're all just regretful that YOU lot didn't get a chance to do that yourselves," Katsuragi nodded sagely to herself, thinking highly of her wisdom.

"Then why don't we ask him, ourselves?" Yagyuu suggested, something the other girls didn't expect her to do, "I'm sure will be on my side on this matter."

She blushed and looked at him, "Right… Chris-kun? You're with me and Hibari, yes? After all you tried my chocolate"

"Huh?" he blinked just when he recollected his thoughts and then noticed all five girls were staring at him at this moment.

"You had Yagyuu's chocolate already, but not mine!?" Asuka cried out sadly and then steeled herself with determination, "But you're coming with me right now to try out mine, right Chris-kun?! You're my best friend after all!"

He started to sweat. He didn't like where this is going. "Well… yes… but…"

"Now wait," Ikaruga spoke up, "I have ton of chocolate left in my room and if we don't eat them soon enough, they're all melt and they'll be wasted. You wouldn't do that to me, would you Chris-kun?"

An arrow to the heart! That's not fair!

"Chris-kun, what about my sweets! I still have them right here! You promised," Hibari cried. She didn't want to lose the chance to have him eat her sweets. If he ate the others, he might want one of them as his wife instead and Hibari was gunning for it. She wasn't going to be deterred in her quest.

Yagyuu had an icy stare to the boy and he froze believing that Yagyuu thought he hurt Hibari. Why couldn't there have been other guys in the classmate?! Why'd he be the only one!

Though honestly she was making sure he picked Hibari. It was the only true choice here.

"Uh-huh! Chris wants to enjoy the rarest of chocolate sins on the planet, dontcha _big guy_?"

He looked at all of them as they crept closer to him. Feeling his life was in immediate danger.

This is what Kiriya-sensei meant.

" _Chris-kun~~~_ … you'll spend time with me today and eat my chocolates, right?" all five girls ominously said as a shadow as cast all over their pretty eyes as they looked at the single boy responsible for stealing their hearts haunting at him.

"I-I… erm… w-well…," he backed into the wall, unable to form a coherent sentence, as he wasn't sure what to do. Unfortunately for him all five girls approached him eerily with smiles on their faces, especially Yagyuu who was freaking him out the most.

Without warning all five of them jumped him, yanking him in all directions.

"I get him first! He loves BOOBS!"

"No, me! That's my Prince Charming!"

"I actually SAW him first! I get first dibs!"

"The more responsible one should take lead!"

"HIM… _and Hibari_ … ARE MINE!"

The poor young man, despite having the most wonderful feeling of soft voluminous breasts pressed all over his face, chest, arms, and legs… he was also at the same time being nearly ripped apart by the girls' super ninja strength. He was blushing furiously at the sensation of the power of boobs, but his face twisted in pain for the pressure of his joints nearly coming off.

Truly this was heaven and hell at once.

On top of the school roof, a certain teacher is aware of all that is transpiring in the dorms at the moment. He said… no matter what, he can never protect his students when it comes to a woman's wrath. Takes him back to his younger days as a student.

* * *

Elsewhere, unbeknownst of the Hanzo Academy girls who all ganged up on poor Chris wanting to spend time with him, another group of Kunoichi hidden deep with a dense forest area were also preparing their own chocolates for the boy… as well as steal him away from Hanzo Academy.

There called the **Crimson Squad** and which girl were ready to move out and claim their prize– **Chris Corona**.

It was just the beginning of a long hellish pink day for the poor boy. Hopefully he will survive it.

You know what? Screw him!

Every man in the world… curse his existence as an enemy to all the lonely straight guys out there and demanded his death! Or at least… WE WANT YOUR LIFE CHRIS-SAMA!

- **TO BE CONTINUE IN CHAPTER 2! CRIMSON SQUAD, GO CHOCOLATE AND ROLL OUT!** -

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Happy Saint Valentine's Day to everyone here on the site! Well it's a day late, but I wanted to do something special on Valentine's Day, however I've been SO busy today I couldn't really get to work on anything at all. But you know, what? I'm still going to do something special this year so I decided to make a Valentine's Day story?

And you know what? On my Senran Kagura story of all things!

I was thinking of adding it to my main story, but because I haven't updated that in a while… like five years… I thought perhaps a spin-off tale would suffice instead. I really hope you've enjoyed this wacky story I cooked up within the last four hours of Valentine's Day.

Sadly, it took too long to write so I wasn't able to get it on the same day, but at least something good came out of it. It took roughly like 7 hours to make this chapter, without any plans or anything. I just wrote what I felt was right for this little tale.

This story isn't too detailed or planned. I did it on the spur of the moment and just came up with a scenario with them in this. I think it came out alright. I just wanted something funny.

This is a good chance to let all of my readers know I've gone back to writing when I can and currently the third chapter of my Senran Kagura is in the works! I got about like 1/3 of the chapter done so far? It's probably going to be my biggest chapter yet… or I might split it into two. I'm not sure yet. I l know I've kept you all waiting too long, but I got two jobs, I have my own stuff to do at home, and games to play with limited events. I'm so tired most of the time so I hope you can forgive me.

About this story, don't worry there's like 4 chapters in total for all the main groups of girls. Though considering the OTHER characters I might add them in as well. I'll get to them when I can, but I like to do that when only my OC has met them in the main story.

Until next time, this is VirusChris signing off! Sayanora my Nakama! Laters!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Senran Kagura or any of its characters and lore except for my original characters, settings, and lore.**

 **Time Stamp Started:** 02/14/2018 (around 8:00pm and ended around 12:00am)

 **Time Stamp Finished:** 02/15/2018 (started again at 12:00pm and finished around 3:30pm)

 **Time Stamp Posted:** 02/15/2018


End file.
